What's going on?
by Alex Writes
Summary: A normal game of capture that flag. Sam's team had finally won,it was his best summer ever. Then he wakes up right out side the border of camp, thinking nothing of it. But then he starts to hear a voice in his head.He starts to wonder what had happened.
1. Chapter 1

Sam stood on Zues fist. He was stairing at the woods, tyring to spot the enemy. "HEAP"  
someone yelled down from below. Sam ran/jumped down the stone structure. Sciding to a halt right infront of the person calling for him. In front of him stood a girl in full greek armor, the new Ares cabin leader. "What Cara?" Sam asked her. She had become the new cabin lader after the old one had left. He never knew the old one, just that her name had also started with a C."Your's and the Hermes cabin are on deffense tonight" He was the cabin leader for the Zelus cabin. Since he had been the first kid claimed be a horn blew off in the distance. The game had begun.

Sam put on his battle helmet, blocking his vision consiterably. "Connor were playing deffence tonight"he called off. "Say's who" someone called back from over Zues fist. "I did" Cara barked. Sam had forgoten Cara was right behide him. After a second, there was a order shouted "Hermes and Zelus kid's follow me" it was Connor. He was leding them they were in the Army or something. In one giant line. Sam laughed and leaned up against a tree to his left. Cara seeing the line rolled her eyes.

Once they had evreyone had gotten in there position's. The first wave of enemys showed was two Athena kids(Sam could tell since he was close enough to see there blonde hair and gray eyes), apparently they went around the woods passing our offence. They had there swords drawn, Sam smiled he had really hoped someone would come from back there. Sam bet Connor was just as exited to see his trap sprung. Connor had set up a few traps around here. The Athena kid on the left triped the wire, in two second he was upside down. Hanging with his left foot tied by a rope. The one on the right, saw her brother tied upside down. She droped her sword and ran for the flag,Tommy and Sarah who were posituned right by her, jumped out and easily took the unarmed girl captive.

Sam smiled, then he heard more kids coming. Tommy and Sarah were out of sight, good he thought.  
They were 5 kids. One had black hair leading the other four forward, with a sword in his hands.  
He knew the first one it was Percy. He had seen him alot of times in capture the falg. The other The other four, were Annebth, (one of the first people he met at camp)Apollo kids, Mark, Sammy and Will.

Sam looked to were Connor was stationed, he was making his way behinde the five of them. Sam saw alot of campers were amking there way behinde the 5 enemys. Had Connor given them a signal?  
He knew they all would be caught, not all the campers were as stealthy as Connor Stoll. SAm ran and jumped out from the tree he had been hiding. He drew his sword, holding it with both hands.  
One of the Apollo kid laughed "Come on, Percy. There are just one or two of them". Just as it looked they were all going to attack him. Connor droped from a tree above Percy. Pinning the strongest camper to the ground.

Then all hell broke loose. Sam ran up and ran into the Apollo kids with his sheild. They had all been standing right by each other. Then all the Hermes and Zelus kids ran out of the tree yelling. Sam had no idea what Connor had told them to do. So he just went with it and helped them grab the soon to be captives.

After defennding for awhile, they heard another horn blow. That meant they had one. All of them cheered, almost no one was able to beat Percy's and Annebeth's team. This was the first time the the Ares had had the flag for a long time. He guessed a Ares camper, had gotten it. Since the only other Cabin on there team was Wine dudes kids. They were good but there were only two or tree of them. Sam saw Connor partying with his brothers and sisters. Sam felt the same way He luaghed and cheered. His cabin had usually been on the losing team in capture the flag. 


	2. The weird night

The next night, they were all still cheering. Yes, you could calll it over kill, but Ares havn't had it forever. And the Zelus cabin had never won. The Ares cabin were already making teams for them selfs. Zelus and Ares usally were on the same team. Connor was already on Percy's team. Sam asked Emily (daughter of Herpystus) her cabin had agreed. He was watching evreone from his talbe. It was kinda boring being one of the oldest out of all your siblings. Later in Sam had a really bad headache. He left the dinning parvilion.

He sat in Thila's tree. He was listing to his I-pod liked coming to the tree. It was like he could pretend he was closer to his father. His dad was Zelus the god of riverly. Sam tried once again to remember. He had lost his memory in the streets of NY. He found a kid a nd a styatr by actdent. He didn't know who he is....was. He peted Pelus the graudian dragon. The dragon layed down and fell asleep. Sam sang to the song Unknown solider by Breaking benjamin.

"Border line,  
Dead inside.  
I don't mind,  
Falling to pieces.  
Count me in, violent Let's begin, feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify,  
Dislocate - the enemy's on the way.

Show me what it's like To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight.

Full of fear,  
Ever clear.  
I'll be here,  
Fighting forever.  
Curious,  
Venomous,  
You'll find me Climbing to heaven.  
Never mind,  
Turn back time.  
You'll be fine - I will get left behind.

Sho..." he stoped when he saw a girl looking at him. "You have a nice voice" the girl said. She smiled, and walked alittle closer. Sam looked at the girl, was stunning. His brain finally understood what she had said. "Thanks, hey who are you. Havn't seen you around camp" he said. "My names Sindy........ooohhhh i'm not a camper" she said. She skiped around, it looked like she was making her way away from the borderm away from safty. Sam tensed, he scaned the horizine. "Then what are you" he said. He knew he wouldn't like the awnser. "A sorceres" he said. In a second she was right infront of him, standing on a branch. She said something he he couldn't translte in was shot backwards"but you wont remember that" she said giggling.. Sam was hit back rolling on his back. Jumping up, he saw something to his right. Thats what she did he was out side the border now. The thing someing at him was a shadow????? Than evreything went dark.

Sam woke up, he was schrating his head. He was on the ground, laying out side the border. "Hey Sammy" someone called from the border. He looked to see his older sister Violet. "What are you doing out there" he called. Sam rooled on his back than jumped up like a spring. he didn't know how he knew that trick, but it came in handy. He walked over to the border, man did he have a headache. "I don't know why I was out there" he said truthfully. He shock his head, he could have sworn something had happened. He though about it.......nothing. "Hey Sam-kun Violet" someone greated from behinde them. It was Luri. She was the daughter of Eris, so you never did know what she was going to do. "Hey Luri-chan" he said back. For some reason she always greeted him with a kun at the end. He knew that meant like teenage boy in japan, also a way to greet people of lower class. He didn't know which.

Off a gret distance a girl sat in a tree. "So did it work?" she asked. You could swear there was nothing near her. Than a boy mealted out of the shadows. "Yes" he said, the boy wasn't much of a talker at all. "So bro, the kid being the son of Zelus. You think it will work. Will Lord H" she was interupted by the boy snaping at her "your not to say his name here". "Sorry. Go get to sinding your report then" her brother allways got on her nerves. Once he left another girl droped down from a branck from above. "So how it go Sindy" the new girl asked. "Ohh Ashely, it was great. You were right the boy is such a cutie" Sindy said. "Really, what he look like. What Mark think" her friend inquired. "He wanted to knock the kid out as soon as possible. And I can't describe how he looked he was just so..." she tried thinking of a word. "So after we take over the camp. What will happen to the kid?" she asked. "Well Lord H..... I mean HE said if he coroperates he could be like the rest of us" she said. There was an akward silence, then both of them just stayed that way. Thinking of the upcoming attack on that camp.


End file.
